1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling the operation of a pump in a pump system; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling and/or monitoring one or more pumps in a variable speed multi-pump booster application, e.g., including for domestic water systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In a variable speed multi-pump booster application, a pressure sensor is used and connected at a discharge line of a booster package, where it measures and maintains constant discharge pressure. Since friction loss in a system varies with flow changes, normally, the system will have exceeded pressure at a low flow demand. As a result, the system uses more energy than it otherwise requires. When a flow meter is available, the friction loss can be determined by using the flow value.